


Revenge and Loss

by friedlieb_ferdinand_runge



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlieb_ferdinand_runge/pseuds/friedlieb_ferdinand_runge
Summary: The team responds to an odd call, when Chris is involved, things get messy.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter, it really is just an intro. I have had this idea since I started watching S.W.A.T and I couldn't hold out any longer. I hope you guys enjoy!

“This is 20-David to command, we have the suspect in our sight.” Hondo muttered, scanning the land around the small abandoned building.

 

“Copy that, do you have a shot?” Jessica’s voice echoed back. Hondo moved his eyes to Chris lying on an opposite roof, she shifted twice,

 

“Negative, the suspect is holding one of the hostages against him.”

 

Hondo let out a breath and held up a hand, it only took a few seconds for Deacon to jog up next to him, keeping low.

 

“Can you get his attention so Chris can make the shot?”

 

Before Deacon could answer, a scream rang out from inside the building. Hondo looked up to see the suspect holding a knife to one of the hostages throat. He was yelling, the hostage was crying, and they didn’t have any time.

 

Preparing to give the order to charge and save as many lives as possible he was stalled by the sound of a bullet leaving the barrel of a gun. The suspect fell to the floor as Chris’s staticy voice came through the coms,

 

“Suspect down.”

 

Next to Hondo, Deacon whistled. Hondo stood and watched emergency M.E’s file into the building, he shook his head and smiled, “20-David to command, we’re all clear,” he paused and cast a glance up to the roof, “Nice work Chris.”

 

Hondo walked back to Black Betty and the ambulances and police cars surrounding it. Luca waved at them when they stopped. 

 

“Did Chris make that shot?” Luca asked, all bouncy and oddly dog-like as usual.

 

Tan huffed out a laugh and leaned back against one of the patrol cars, “Who else?”

 

Street met up with them next, followed by Chris. She was pulled into a hand shake hug the second Luca spotted her.

 

The police chief they’d been working with, Frye, stepped up and looked around, “So, which one of you boys made that prize winning shot?”

 

From the corner of his eye, Hondo watched as Chris folded her arms and ran her tongue over her teeth. Always quick to defend, Deacon smiled good naturedly,

 

“None of us boys Chief, Chris made the shot,” his smile turned into more of a challenge, “Best sniper on the force.”

 

To his credit, Frye got the message. He nodded once at Chris before turning and walking off.

 

“Pig.” Street whispered under his breath. Chris laughed and hit him in the shoulder,

 

“C’mon Street, help me load up the truck.”

 

Street groaned but followed her, winking at Hondo as he did. As soon as they were out of earshot, Tan rubbed his hands together, “So… did we get the venue?”

 

Deacon looked both ways and leaned forward, “That we did. Annie’s friends with the landowner, she called in a favor.”

 

“Alright, that’s all well and good,” Hondo said, hands out and palms up, “But are we really sure Chris’ gonna like this?”

 

Luca pulled his sleeves over his hands, “C’mon man! It’s gotta be a pretty big bummer that her families vacation fell on mandatory evaluations this year, even worse that it’s over her birthday too.”

 

Deacon nodded along with Luca, “Besides, if anyone spouts out the whole ‘team is a family’ lines more than you, it’s Chris. Families celebrate birthdays together, right?”

 

Hondo smiled and pointed behind Deacon at the returning Chris and Street before putting on his serious glare, “Good work today everybody. After what went down, I think we all deserve a break,” reaching across to fistbump Chris, he used his other hand to wave them away, “Get back to HQ, change and head home. I’ll take care of the debriefing.”

 

His team didn’t need to be told twice, they split ways, Tan and Luca heading for black Betty, and Street and Chris to one of the government issued muscle cars.

 

Deacon stayed with Hondo, he nodded towards the youngest members, “Street seems to be getting his act together, you think it has something to do with Chris?”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Hondo answered, pulling himself into the drivers side of the second muscle car, “I think both of them are doing better having someone closer to their age on the team.”

 

Deacon nodded as he joined him in the car, “Sometimes I forget just how young they really are.”

 

“Feeling old Deke?”

 

“Ask me that when the rest of my hair goes white.”

 

********

 

Chris opened the door to her apartment with a sigh of relief, letting her bag fall off her shoulder as she kicked off her shoes.

 

A breeze hit her as she straightened and she frowned. Chris moved into the kitchen quietly, opening a side table drawer on the way and pulling out her extra sidearm. When she got to the kitchen, the large front window was open, blowing unusually cool LA air into the room.

 

A sound behind her had her spinning and holding up her gun.

 

Her eyes widened.

 

A shot went off.

 

Then another.

 

A body fell to the floor.


	2. Guns and Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted that intro before I realized that it meant starting another long story with a plot and multiple chapters. I regretted it at first but now I am so down. I'm also pretty sure this will be the first multi-chapter fic for the new S.W.A.T TV show, at least on AO3, so go me! As always, thanks for reading Doves <3

“Sorry I had to call you all back in so early,” Jessica said as Deacon and Hondo walked through the door, soon followed by Tan, Luca and Street, “There’s been a shooting at an apartment building not far from here, but there’s something odd about it.”

 

“Odd how?” Deacon asked, bracing his hands on the table.

 

Jessica tapped a few things on the tablet she was holding, “Witness’ reports all say the same thing, almost immediately after the shooting, a man was seen running through the halls, setting fires throughout the building.” 

 

“That is weird,” Luca said with puffed out cheeks.

 

Street looked back at the door, then to Hondo, “Is Chris not here yet?”

 

“It’s not like her to be late.” Tan added.

 

Hondo let a breath out through his nose, “We’re going to have to meet up with her there, where are we going Captain?”

 

Jessica handed him the tablet, Deacon leaned over his shoulder as he read it, he looked at Hondo, eyes wide, “Hold on, isn’t that-”

 

Hondo cut him off, already out the door, “Chris’ building.”

 

Deacon and Luca were with him in a second. Tan pulled the tablet close to him, scanned it and sprinted after them.

 

Street shared a panicked look with Jessica before following, heart beating so loud it was all he could hear.

 

********

 

In Black Betty, everyone was unusually quiet. The silent spell was broken by Hondo, “Okay, Deacon, Tan and Luca, I want you to get in the building, the firefighters should be able to guide you through on a relatively safe path through the fire.” He gave Deacon a look, “Try and get to Chris’ apartment.” 

 

Deacon nodded and caught Luca’s worried look in the rearview mirror.

 

Hondo pointed at Street, “You and I are going around the perimeter, watch for anyone who made it out of the building and needs assistance as well as suspicious individuals.”

 

Street bit back an argument, knowing full well he couldn’t let personal relationships get in the way of the job. He decided on a nod and turned his gaze to the floor.

 

Black Betty stopped suddenly and Hondo was up first, shoving open the doors and standing next to them as the team ran their separate ways.

 

Making an effort not to look up at the burning building, Street followed Hondo as he circled the perimeter. They made it to the back end of the building with no incidents when Deacon’s voice carried over the coms,

 

“We’re at Chris’ apartment, the doors open and the interior is on fire.”

 

Street stopped, “The hallway isn’t lit?”

 

“No,” Tan answered.

 

“The fire was set inside her apartment,” Hondo said, catching onto Streets train of thought.

 

Street waved his gun at the building, “I have to get up there, help them look for her!”

 

“We have protocol Street!” Hondo shouted back over the comotion, “After we walk the perimeter, we can help inside.”

 

With a groan, Street nodded. 

 

The two made it another three yards when a service door crashed open, a hand gripping a gun was the first thing to come through.

 

Hondo held his gun ready, “Metro S.W.A.T! Drop the weapon!”

 

An echo of Hondo’s words came back and Street rushed forward as Chris stepped out of the building, one arm reaching forward with her gun, the other wrapped around the back of a young man. Behind her, two more people followed, holding each other up.

 

“Chris!” Street laughed, “Thank god you’re okay.”

 

“Drop your weapon!” Chris repeated, blinking rapidly.

 

Hondo slung his gun behind him and put both hands forward, “Chris, it’s Hondo.”

 

Chris blinked again and her gun hand drifted downwards, “-ondo?”

 

“Yeah,” Hondo took her gun from her carefully and reached up to press his radio button, before he had the chance to say anything a man sprinted past them, followed by Deacon, Tan and Luca.

 

Tan pointed, “In pursuit of suspect! Was all he got out before a fit of coughing took over him and he tripped. Luca stopped with him.

 

Hondo looked at Street, who nodded, “Go, I’ve got this.” he watched as Hondo took off.

 

Chris stumbled and Street caught her, sinking down to the gravel, “Hey, are you hurt?” he shook her a little, “Chris?”

 

She coughed and blood splattered down her chin, Street looked down to where her hands were gripping her shirt. 

 

“Oh no…” he pushed her down so she was lying on the concrete, pressing his hands down on her stomach.

 

“Street? What’s going on?” Luca asked, still kneeling next to Tan.

 

“She’s bleeding, I think she was shot- I need something- do you have a jacket? I don’t-” Street’s voice quivered as he tried and failed to remember protocol.

 

The young man Chris had pulled out of the building with her pulled off his flannel and handed it to Street without a word. He used it to put more pressure on her wound.

 

“This is 22-David to command, we have two officers down, one is severely wounded. I need medics at my location now!” Luca shouted into his radio. Street barely heard him, all he registered was that help was on the way.

 

Chris arched her back as she choked and Street put his knee under her neck for support, “Hold on Chris, you’re going to be fine. Just a little longer.”

 

Chris sputtered like she was trying to say something. Street hushed her as he shook his head, “Don’t talk, just stay with me okay, focus on my voice.”

 

Behind him, Luca had taken off his mask and put it on Tan, “We’re cutting it close man.”

 

“We’ll make it,” Street called back, keeping his eyes locked with Chris’.

 

Her hand was holding his collar suddenly and she pulled him down to her, her voice was hoarse as she whispered to him, “Joseph… Hampton…”

 

Her grip went slack and her eyes closed.

 

“Chris?” Street looked back at Luca in panic, “Chris!”

 

Two medics knelt next to him. He hadn’t even seen them coming. He almost punched one of them when they lifted Chris off of his lap, but Luca’s arm across his chest stopped him. He sat in a daze as Luca ran alongside the gurney with the medics.

 

He stayed sitting on the gravel as Chris and Tan were rushed away, Luca following.

 

Hondo and Deacon jogged back to him, sweat dripping off their foreheads. Hondo shook his head, “The guy got away, jumped in some car a few blocks from here.” he looked at the medics loading three members of his team into ambulances, “What happened to Tan?”

 

Deacon took a breath, “We found a little girl hiding in one of the apartments, I told him not to but he gave her his mask. He must’ve inhaled a lot of smoke while we were running.”

 

“And Chris?” Hondo asked next. When Street didn’t answer he crouched down to his level, “Hey, what about Chris?”

 

Street swallowed, “She was… she was shot or something, there was- it was a lot of blood Hondo.” Street stared down at his red hands, “That shirt she’s wearing, the stain- it won’t come out,” he shook his head, “The stains not going to come out Hondo.”

 

Hondo looked up at Deacon before putting a hand on Streets shoulder, “It might if she uses bleach,” he said softly, thinking through what he’d been told about shock, “Let’s go ask someone, alright? Over by the other ambulances.”

 

Street nodded and let Hondo pull him up and lead him away. Deacon jogged ahead of them, “Luca’s with Chris, I’m going to ride in with Tan.”

 

Hondo nodded, “We’ll follow behind the ambulances.”


	3. Bathrooms and Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late! I hit a block in the story that I'm struggling to get around, updates should come more frequently from now on. Thanks for reading Doves, I hope you enjoy!

Jessica paced around the command room, one hand on her hip, the other on her pounding head. She’d had a headache ever since Hondo had announced the mission took place at Chris’ apartment. It had grown steadily worse as the minutes had gone by. When Hondo sent her word that Chris had been injured badly, she almost fell over from the pain.

 

With a mental note to talk to Wendy about it later, Jessica forced herself to move to one of their research assistants desks.

 

“Have you found anything?” She asked, the intern jumped and gulped,

 

“No- no ma’am. I can’t find any record of Joseph Hampton anywhere, no relation to the team or SWAT or even the L.A Police!” 

 

Jessica bent down, putting support on her hand as she slammed it down on the young man’s desk, “It isn’t just some name! One of our officers spent their last breath before going unconscious telling us that info, so find me something!” 

 

The intern nodded and turned back to his desk with another gulp, adams apple bobbing. Jessica didn’t move from where she was hovering until a hand on her elbow guided her to stand, Hics looked at her sympathetically and she had the sudden urge to shoot something.

 

“Cortez,” His voice was low, warning her to cool it while letting her know he understood.

 

Except he didn’t understand.

 

He didn’t understand how hard Chris fought to get where she was, when Jessica had been told there would be a female recruit joining SWAT she’d just about screamed.

 

Because finally, she wouldn’t be the only one. The only one who understood  _ unnecessarily  _ ridiculous men in their field could be.

 

Chris wasn’t just an officer, she was her friend, and despite their chain of command, Chris was her role model.

 

There was no way Hics would understand.

 

Jessica pulled out of his grip and walked to the other side of the room, ignoring the look he gave her, she pulled up images of Chris’ apartment building, “Firefighters have determined that each fire was set separately, far enough apart to cause panic, but not enough to take the whole building down. What caused such a large fire was the boiler room door in the west hallway being open when the hall was lit.”

 

Hics nodded, “So our guy didn’t want the whole building to go down?”

 

“No,” Jessica sighed, “That’s where it gets confusing.”

 

Pulling up another picture, Jessica pointed at a yellow numbered marker, placed by forensics, “These are shell casings, found on the other side of the building from Chris.”

 

“Am I supposed to believe that a shooting just happened to happen in the same building as one of my officers?” Hics put his hands on his hips, glaring at the shell casings like it was their fault.

 

“My thoughts exactly, but no one in the building was shot other than Chris.” Surprisingly, her voice stayed even as she spoke. Brain reverting into business mode.

 

“He’s unorganized.” Hics prompted.

 

Jessica shut off the screens and turned, holding the remote in a white knuckled grip, “Or they want us to think they are,” she stopped and pushed her fingers across her forehead, “None of it makes sense.”

 

Hics watched her for a few seconds, before nodding, apparently making a decision only he was included in making, “Go to the hospital, debrief the team and let me know if there are any changes in Chris’ condition.”

 

Jessica moved to argue and Hics held up a hand, “If we have a lead, you’ll be the first one I call.”

 

With a dejected sigh, Jessica nodded. She picked up her bag and walked quickly out the door, hoping that maybe the hospital would give her some good news.

 

******** 

 

The team sat in the hospital waiting room, legs bouncing, head in hands or pacing back and forth. 

 

Chris had been in surgery for the past two hours, so far, they hadn’t heard anything other than the now familiar mantra of nurses telling them to, ‘wait and let the doctors do their work.’.

 

Street stood from where he was sitting and stalked past a pacing Hondo. He walked down the hall and into the bathroom, turning on the sink and scrubbing at his hands for the fifth time since they’d arrived.

 

They were still red, from being scrubbed at or from the blood he didn’t care.

 

He looked up at the mirror and blinked, he was really pale. He swallowed and shook his head, turning back to his task.

 

The bathroom door opened and Luca walked in, looking unsure and scratching his forearm nervously, “Hey man.”

 

Street didn’t answer for a long time, when he did, his voice was scratchy and raw, “Hey.”

 

“You know, there’s this thing Chris and I used to do when we got stuck on a case, helped us calm our nerves.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Street said, shutting off the sink, “What’s that?”

 

Luca laughed half heartedly, “Well uh, we’d tell each other what the best part of our week was, and what we’re looking forward to most. That way, we would have something to hold onto, you know? In the past and the future.”

 

After studying Luca’s face and the obvious worry behind his even more obvious red eyes, Street nodded, “Okay, you go first.”

 

With a smile like he was relieved something was finally going his way, Luca bounced on his heels, “Cool, so, the best part of my week was when me and my old man went out fishing, we haven’t done that since I was a kid.”

 

Street smiled as genuinely as he could as Luca continued,

 

“And the thing I’m looking forward to is easy, the day after tomorrow is when all those seeds and gardening stuff gets to the house and I’m going to start our garden, Chris is-” His eyes fell to the floor as his smile faded, “I don’t know if she’ll be up to helping me after all this.”

 

Neither of them said anything for a while, eventually, Street cleared his throat, 

 

“My favorite thing that happened this week was when I beat your high score on the peg game at the house.” He could’ve punched the air when Luca shot him a challenging smile, instead, he kept going, “And later this week, Deacon’s going to teach me how to shoot a bazooka, it’s the only weapon I have clearance to use and haven’t learned yet.”

 

Luca nodded, he started to say something when a toilet at the end of the row flushed, and a man in blue scrubs stepped out. Street bit his cheek as the man moved to the sink and washed his hands.

 

Once he’d left, Street let out the laugh he’d been holding in. Luca laughed too, “Damn, it feels good to laugh.”

 

Street sobered up a little, “Look at us, couple of dudes standing in a bathroom talking about our week.”

 

“We should get back to the others,” Luca said, already opening the door.

 

Street looked down at his hands one more time before following his friend back into the waiting room.

 

Jessica stood with Hondo and she smiled at them sadly as they passed.

 

Street sat down next to Tan, who’d been cleared pretty quickly after being on oxygen for an hour. He watched Luca sit down next to Deacon, who had his elbows on his knees and eyes closed. Street wondered if he was praying.

 

“Christina Alonso?” a nurse in soft orange scrubs called into the waiting room.

 

All six officers stood or turned, and the nurse looked back at the reception table nad back to them obviously unsure, “Are you Ms. Alonso’s family?”

 

“Her family is out of town,” Hondo said, somehow oozing professionalism and impatience all at once, “We’re the closest thing she has.”

 

The nurse sighed but nodded, smile returning, “My name is Mandy, I’m Ms. Alonso’s nurse,” her smile turned into a compassionate grimace as she spoke, “I’m afraid I have some troubling news about my patient.”


	4. Morse Code and Leads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. My school has gotten overwhelming. I hope you guys like it!

Hondo’s heart beat so fast, he started to wonder if it was medically possible for it to thump right out of his chest. Mandy paused, letting them absorb the fact the what she was about to tell them wasn’t going to be good.

 

Finally, hands clasped, she spoke. “I’m afraid one of the two bullets lodged in Ms. Alonso’s stomach, hit a nerve in her spinal cord.” Mandy tilted her head, giving them each a sympathetic look, “We aren’t sure whether she’ll ever be able to walk again.”

 

Hondo felt like someone had just dropped a cedar block on his gut. Anger boiled inside him and he clenched his fist.

 

“Can we see her?”

 

Hondo looked at the owner of the voice. Deacon. His eyes were red and he was standing stiffly, like if he moved he’d shatter into pieces. 

 

Mandy nodded, “I can let one of you in at a time, but you’ll need to be gentle. Along with the wounds to her stomach and back, she’s suffering from second degree burns on her hands and arms, as well as inflamed lungs from the smoke. Don’t ask her to speak and keep physical contact to a minimum.”

 

Nodding along, Hondo looked around at his team. Deciding who would go in first. Everyone seemed to be on edge, itching to make sure she was okay. Jessica’s hand on his arm made him look down, she nodded her head towards the door,

 

“You go. Hics wants the two of us back ASAP.”

 

Locking eyes with each member of his team to make sure they were okay with it, Hondo sighed, “Okay. Tell Hics we’ll be there in thirty.”

 

Hondo followed the nurse down the hall and into a room, marked by a number Hondo paid no attention to. His breath hitched when he saw Chris, flashbacks to the incident with the chemical gas running through his mind.

 

Except this was worse. So much worse.

 

Mandy stayed long enough to repeat her instructions before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

 

Walking slowly up to Chris, Hondo sat down. He gingerly placed his hand on top of her, not squeezing, just resting it on top her bandaged hand.

 

Chris looked at him, breathing hoarsely through the mask settled over her mouth and nose.

 

“I’m so sorry Chris,” Hondo whispered. Chris’ eyes narrowed and she shook her head slightly. Reaching one of her hands over her body, she tapped Hondo’s wrist, once for a few seconds, once quickly and three more times, holding for a few seconds.

 

Hondo laughed as he realized she was using morse code to tell him no. His smile quickly faded as Chris slumped back, apparently exhausted by the effort. 

 

“We’re gonna find the guy who did this,” Hondo promised. Chris turned her head away from him, tapping his wrist a few more times.

 

_ Leave. _

 

Hondo sighed and stood, he stopped at the door and turned back, opening his mouth to say something. Chris was turned away from him, eyes trained on the opposite wall. Hondo sighed again and left, shutting the door softly behind him.

 

********

 

“You’re telling me there’s nothing?” Hondo said, running a hand over his head and turning in a full circle, surveying every screen in HQ.

 

The techi shook his head, “No, I mean, no criminal record, no connection to SWAT, the LAPD, or Officer Alonso.”

 

“So maybe he doesn’t have a criminal record yet, everyone starts somewhere,” Hondo argued.

 

Jessica shook her head, “You’re right, but starting with killing a cop and setting fire to a highly inhabited building?” she put a hand on Hondo’s arm, “Chris had lost a lot of blood, don’t you think that maybe-”

 

“Maybe what? She didn’t know what she was saying?” At Jessica’s disapproving look, he sighed, “No. It has to mean something.”

 

“Did you ask her?” Hics spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall.

 

Hondo shrugged, “She barely gave me time to say anything.”

 

With a sympathetic look, Jessica shook her head, “She just went through a lot of trauma, give her time.”

 

“I know.” Hondo spun, “Okay, the Captain could be right. So look at J. Hamptons or Joseph H’s.”

 

The techi nodded and rushed out of the room. Obviously happy to have something to do other then get yelled at.

 

Hics waved a hand, “Are we going to talk about the shell casings? Why would they shoot somewhere with no target?”

 

“Well if we’re looking at more than one suspect, maybe one shot the other,” Jessica mused. Hondo shook his head,

 

“Forensics didn’t find any blood on the scene.”

 

“So what? They were just shooting for the fun of it?” Hics sounded annoyed, and like he needed a coffee.

 

Moving closer to the screen, Hondo pointed at the map of Chris’ building, “What if they wanted police presence there?”

 

“We know from forensics that they hadn’t meant to start such a large fire,” Jessica added, catching onto Hondo’s train of thought, “it’s possible they didn’t want very many people to die, not even Chris.”

 

Hics snorted, “A message?”

 

“Or a warning.” Hondo sighed, “I think our guy is going to strike again. Soon.”

Across the room, something beeped, drawing their attention. A light was blinking on one of the maps of the city. Mumphrey ran past them not longer after, Hondo called him back,

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Humphrey shifted his gear higher on his shoulders, “There’s been another shooting and fire downtown.”

 

“Are there any cops hurt?”

 

“No, listen, I don’t know what’s going on with Chris exactly, but maybe this guy isn’t a cop killer.”

 

He saluted Jessica quickly before turning to race after his team.

 

When Hondo turned back to Hics and Jessica, his head looked like it was about to blow, “There’s no way it’s a coincidence.”

 

“I agree, but if we don’t get proof soon, organized crime will take over the case,” Jessica replied, her tone was calm but her glare showed she was far from it.

 

As if the fire had set off a chain reaction, the techi came stumbling back into the room, carrying a stack of files, “Captain!”

 

He reached them and stopped, panting, “So I found a group of guys like you said, all connected to fire or gun related murders, there are surprisingly a lot of them considering how specific the M.O-”

 

Hics held up a hand, cutting him off, “The names?”

 

“Right,” the techi shuffled the files in his arms, “We have, Jeremiah Hampton, Joseph Harlett, Joseph Hamilton-”

 

He was cut off again, this time by Hondo, “Woah, woah, what did you just say?”

 

The techi sputtered, “Uh, Joseph Hamilton?”

 

At Hondo’s face, Jessica raised an eyebrow, “You know him?”

 

Hondo glared, “Get the team down here, I think we have our guy.”

 

WIthout explanation, he rushed out of the room. Leaving Jessica and Hics looking part annoyed, part worried and part determined. 


	5. Puzzle Pieces and Realization

Filing into the room one by one, Deacon noted how tired everyone around him seemed. There was a large chunk of him that wanted to stay with Chris, but after Hondo had left, she’d refused visitors so there was really no point anyway.

 

Another chunk wanted to see his kids and wife, hold them just so he knew that there was still good in this world.

 

Yet the largest chunk, the part that was driving him to keep going, wanted to find the person who’d done this and make them pay.

 

Street was the last to walk in, Deacon watched him move to the side of the room, a blank expression on his face.

 

In all honesty, Deacon was worried. He always worried about his team, so that was nothing new, but this worry was different.

 

Sharing a look with Hondo, he nodded. Both of them understood the stakes, if this didn’t go as planned, more people could get hurt. More of them could get hurt.

 

Hondo didn’t say anything at first, his eyes scanned the room until they fell on Tan, “Are you cleared?”

 

“Yeah,” Tan replied, “I’m fine.”

 

Waiting for a few more seconds like he was trying to decide if Tan was telling the truth, Hondo slowly nodded, “Okay.”

 

“You said you have a lead on the name Chris gave me,” Street spoke up quietly. 

 

Again, Hondo nodded, “Turns out we aren’t looking for a Joseph Hampton.” as the team gave him confused looks, Hondo leaned forward, “We’re looking for a Joseph  _ Hamilton _ .”

 

Having already heard the news, Deacon watched as the others went through various stages of shock and surprised. Street looked around, “What? Do you guys know him?”

 

Luca pushed a fist into the table in front of him, “Hamilton was one of the worst cases we’ve ever tackled, he was the ringleader of a huge underground child trafficking operation.”

 

Street looked sick. Deacon didn’t blame him, “Chris was the one to make the arrest, he said some pretty nasty threats while she read him his rights.”

 

“Shouldn’t he be locked away for life?” Street said, moving up next to Tan.

 

“That’s the thing,” Hondo let out a breath, “Joseph Hamilton died in prison last week.”

 

“Shit.”

 

Deacon crossed his arms, “So where does that leave us?”

 

“Hamilton’s father, Isaac.” Hondo handed Deacon a file, “He was arrested twenty-five years ago for murder, but overcrowding and a very expensive lawyer got him out on parole, which he violated just before the attack on Chris’ building.”

 

Reading through the file, Deacon looked up at Hondo, “It says he tried to kill the guy  _ twice _ , once at his home, then at the hospital.”

 

Deacon watched as the same panic in his chest showed itself in Hondo’s eyes, he turned to Street and Luca, “I want you two to get back to the hospital, keep an eye out for Isaac.”

 

Luca nodded and rushed out of the room, hitting Street twice on the arm on their way out.

 

As soon as they’d left, Hondo pointed at a spot on one of the maps, “Tan and I are going to pay a visit to Isaac’s house, see what we can find. Deke, I want you with Mumphrey’s team, there was another shooting and fire earlier today, I want to know why.”

 

Nodding at his orders and moving out of the room to get his gear, something inside Deacon’s gut twisted. Something about this didn’t seem right.

 

********

 

Street sat down on Chris’ hospital bed carefully, he looked back at the doorway and Luca shrugged.

 

The heart monitor beat steadily as Street watched Chris, she was awake he guessed, but her head was turned away from him and her hair covered her eyes.

 

“Hey Chris.” He tried. She didn’t reply.

 

Street bit his lip and tilted his head, “You know, when we get this guy Hondo going to have to hold me back I’m so pissed, Luca told me that if I killed him before you got the chance you’d never forgive me. I wasn’t ever planning to kill him though, maybe just shove him down the stairs a couple times. You think Hondo would covered for me? By the look on his face he’s probably thinking about doing the same thing-”

 

“Shut up,” Chris cut him off. He looked down to see her staring at him, her face wasn’t as red as when he’d last seen her.

 

Street smiled, “See? I bet Tan fifty bucks I could get you to-”

 

He was cut off for the second time by Chris’ arms wrapping around him. She buried her face in his shoulder as he hugged her back.

 

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve been quicker, realized there was someone in my apartment, gotten more people out.” She said, voice shaking the whole way.

 

“No,” Street stopped her, “You pulled three people out of a burning building with two bullet holes in your stomach, you were badass! You did everything right Chris.” Street looked back at the door again, Luca had rounded the corner but his reflection was visible in one of the windows across the hall, he ran a hand over his head and let out a breath. Street nodded and pulled Chris closer,

 

“You did everything right.”

 

********

 

Deacon dropped a file down on the interrogation rooms metal table, “Richard Allrich, does that name ever annoy you?” the kid in front of him didn’t answer, Deacon sat down, “Listen Richard, you barely have anything on your criminal record, and you really don’t see like the type of kid to try something like this.”

 

Behind him, Mumphrey snorted, “Can you imagine this kid in jail? They’d tear him apart.”

 

Richard’s eyes widened, “But I’m a minor! You can’t put me in normal jail!”

 

“We can,” Deacon argued, “if you were working alone. Something this destructive, the court will push to persecute you as an adult.”

 

Waving his hands, Richard opened and closed his mouth a few times, “Look, this guy came up to me, said he’d pay me two grand to shoot at the ceiling and start a fire somewhere in the city, my baby brother wants to be a doctor! I got to get him through school!”

 

Deacon sighed, “There were better ways to do that.”

 

“I know, I know, but he gave me a gun and everything, I just-”

 

Mumphrey held up a hand, interrupting him, “He gave you a gun?” at Richard’s nod, Mumphrey glanced at Deacon, “Where is it now?”

 

Richard cracked his knuckles anxiously, “I threw it in the ocean.”

 

Deacon wanted to strangle him. Instead, he stood and stalked out of the room.

 

Mumphrey followed, “Why would he pay some kid to start a fire?”

 

“Throw us off his trail?”

 

“Maybe it was a distraction.”

 

“From what? Your team was at the scene, and we were at the hospital.” 

 

Mumphrey looked around, “So who was here?”

 

“Office workers, city officials, why?” Deacon wrinkled his eyebrows, “You think he was trying to get in here?”

 

Moving abruptly past Deacon, Mumphrey rushed to the armory, Deacon on his heels. Inside the armory, Mumphrey started going over shelves, Deacon followed suit.

 

Just when Deacon started to let himself hope, Mumphrey tapped him on the shoulder, “Deacon, the grenades.”

 

Deacon groaned, “How many?”

 

“Enough to take down a building.”

 

Pulling out his phone as he came to a sudden realization, Deacon dialed Hondo’s number, “Or a hospital.”

 

********

 

Tan followed Hondo through the apartment, wrinkling his nose at the smell, “Someone didn’t take the trash out.”

 

“He was in a hurry, didn’t want to be late for his appointment with vengeance.” The cop who’d let them in said. Tan rolled his eyes, what was this? CSI Miami?

 

Hondo pulled back and hit Tan in the chest to get his attention. Trying not to wince, lest he giveaway that his lungs were still sore, Tan turned to where Hondo was pointing.

 

“Is that a dog?”

 

Hondo sighed like he was looking at something from a horror film, “What’s left of one.”

 

The cop nodded, “We figured he got angry after hearing about his son and lashed out at the thing closest to him.”

 

Nodding, Hondo turned away, “Just before he moved on to bigger targets.”

 

Not for the first time that day, Tan wished he’d stayed with Chris. As much as he wanted to find the guy, he’d rather be with her, just so he knew she was still there.

 

“Hey Tan!” 

 

Tan turned at the voice, moving to catch up with Hondo, “What is it?”

 

Hondo pointed at a stack of maps laid out on the kitchen table, “These are hospital blueprints.”

 

“Finishing the job at the hospital’s been his plan all along.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer and a lot happens, I hope it's not too rushed. Thanks for reading!


	6. Wheelchairs and Vendettas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in like four hundred months. I've been in a rut lately, both writing and mental health wise, but I'm talking to the right people, taking a prescribed pill and being healthier all in all. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me, it really means a lot.
> 
> Second off, I hope the plot doesn't get too confusing, I promise everything's going to get... actually it's probably going to get worse. Buckle in, only a few chapters left.
> 
> And last but not least, I very much love y'all.

“I just don’t want them seeing me like this, okay?”

 

Street sighed and stood up, pacing the room, “So why is it okay for me to?”

 

“You’re different.”

 

“Because you respect them and not me?”

 

“No!” Chris smiled a little at Street’s amused face, “It’s not like that. No offense Street, but I’ve seen you at your worst, I’m not worried about what you’ll think of me.”

 

Street sat down again, “You really think the team is going to see you differently?”

 

Chris looked at her hands, “I don’t really want to give them a chance to.”

 

“Hey, look at me,” Street tilted his head, “Do I have to remind you  _ again  _ that you carried three people out of that building,  _ and _ you almost got burned alive.”

 

“I wouldn’t of been burned alive,” Chris shrugged, “The smoke would’ve gotten to me first.”

 

Street didn’t look amused. Chris sighed, “Okay, you’re right.”

 

“Bet your ass I am,” Street grinned and pointed out the door, “Can I go get Luca now? He’s been sitting outside like a lost puppy for like an hour.”

 

Chris laughed, “Yeah, go ahead.”

 

Street threw her a thumbs up as he pulled open the door, “Brace yourself.”

 

Brace yourself was right. The second Luca saw her, his face lit up and he grinned, pulling her into a tight hug.

 

Ignoring the stab of pain in her stomach, Chris hugged him back. Turns out she needed a hug from Luca more than she realized.

 

When he pulled back he took her wrists, “How are your hands?”

 

Chris pulled them away slowly, “Fine.”

 

Obviously not convinced, Luca turned his attention to the table of flowers and other get well presents, “Ty and Kira?”

 

Laughing, Chris nodded, “They said there’s more waiting for me at their apartment.”

 

Luca’s phone rang and he answered it with a smile, “Hey Hondo-” he was cut off by the voice on the other end, and the smile slowly dropped off his face, “You got it.”

 

Hanging up, Luca moved to the door, glancing out before shutting it. Chris and Street exchanged a look.

 

“Luca?” Chris started, “What’s going on?”

 

“The suspect is coming here.”

 

Street watched as Chris stiffened, “He’s not going to get in here,” he paused and looked around, “uh, right Luca?”

 

“No way man, Hondo and Tan are on the way, he’s having the Captain send Deacon.”

 

Pushing herself back against the wall as best she could, Chris folded her arms to mask how hard her hands were shaking. It was bad enough, being attacked in her own home. She didn’t know if she would even be able to move back in there. The second blow, maybe even worse than the last, was the knowledge that she might never walk again, might never go back to work again.

 

The third blow made her stomach churn and threaten to spill the contents inside all over her hospital gown.

 

He was coming to the hospital. He wouldn’t just be a threat to her, he’d be a threat to everyone inside, her  _ team _ .

 

Chris let out a breath and shot a glance at the wheelchair sitting vacant by the opposite wall, “Street, Luca, could you get me into the chair?”

 

Street made a face, “Now?”

 

“Would you rather wait until an armed dude comes running in to kill me?”

 

Exchanging a look with Luca, Street shrugged and moved to Chris’ bed, he stopped and seemed to look lost.

 

To his credit, Luca actually thought to pull the wheelchair over, stopping it next to the bed. Holding out her arms and trying desperately not to turn red, Chris let the two men take one of her arms each and carefully lift her into the chair.

 

Chris had just shifted into a comfortable position when Deacon burst into the room, he looked relieved when he saw Chris.

 

“Are you guys okay?” He asked, looking around the room carefully.

 

Luca nodded, “We’re good, is Hondo here?”

 

“On his way,” Deacon replied, “we need to evacuate the hospital.”

 

Street stepped forward, “C’mon Deke, you really thing one guy is that big a harm?”

 

“Loaded with an arsenal of grenades from the armory he is.”

 

Taking a few seconds to take in the information, Chris’ heart hammered against her ribcage until it was the only thing she could hear. Looking up at Street, she registered that his mouth was moving, talking to Deacon. Furrowing her eyebrows, she focused on it. Holding her breath until his voice was audible again.

 

“- cut him off” Street was saying, folding his arms over himself. (Chris would’ve rolled her eyes at the pose, but there was always something about it that stopped her. It was almost like he was protecting himself more than trying to be imposing.)

 

“We have to wait until Hondo gets here,” Deacon argued.

 

Eyes widening like they always did when he was defending his suggestions, Street lifted a hand, “I get that, but if we wait, there might not be enough time to save everyone.”

 

Catching the look on Street’s face, Chris swallowed. By everyone, he meant her.

 

Locking eyes with Luca for a split second, Chris cleared her throat, “He lost his son and he thinks it’s my fault. He’s got nothing to lose.”

 

“This is a suicide mission,” Luca finished, a sigh in his voice, “I think Street’s right for once.”

 

Street looked like he wasn’t sure whether to glare or thank him, he settled on a punch to the shoulder and a slight nod.

 

Deacon turned his gaze to Chris, she could feel him sizing her up, however subtle he was trying to do it. Less subtle was the worry dripping off his features. Chris wanted to hug him.

 

She also wanted to punch him. “We don’t have time for this Deke, Hodo isn’t here, you have to make the call.”

 

With a sigh and a nod, Deacon opened the door, “I already alerted some of the doctors and nurses, we make our way out of the building first. We move the target, we keep the hospital safe.”

 

Chris wasn’t sure how she felt about being called the target, at least he hadn’t said victim. So she nodded, once to herself and Deacon, and once to Street when he looked at her just to be sure.

 

Something in his expression told her he was more scared for the entire team then he was worried about her, it was calming in a way. She made a note to see Wendy on the subject. 

 

Deacon walked out the door, holding it open for the rest of them. Chris almost tried to stand, stopping before she embarrassed herself. Gripping the wheels, she pushed herself forward and out into the hall. If she couldn’t fight, the least she could do was carry her own weight. Pun intended, she thought with a smirk.

 

They’d made it to the elevator when Deacon drew his gun, signaling for Luca to follow him, “Street, stick to the plan, do not get sidetracked.” he whispered.

 

“Where are you guys going?” Street whispered back, looking confused on why he was whispering in the first place.

 

“We’re going around floor by floor, Mumphrey’s team will meet you guys outside before Hondo and Tan show up.”

 

Nodding and saluting with two fingers, Street pushed Chris into the elevator. All she could do was watch as Luca and Deacon ran out of sight.

 

Chris hated this. She hated being useless and hurt because  _ god _ did her head hurt. 

 

If she had just been a little faster pulling the trigger. For goodness sakes, she was  _ trained _ to shoot first, all Jacob’s father had was a vendetta. A pretty big one if he was willing to take a whole hospital down, she couldn’t imagine what he was going through, losing a child. But it still didn’t excuse-

 

Chris blinked, “He lost a child.”

 

“Doesn’t excuse murder, Chris,” Street replied softly, just then the elevator stopped and Street pushed her across the lobby, attempting to look casual. Chris shook her head, 

 

“No, Street,  _ he lost a child _ .” tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Chris continued, “He obviously doesn’t care about other people, he wants to make me hurt like he does.”

 

“Okay,” Street nodded, catching on, “but you don’t have any kids.”

 

Chris swallowed thickly and turned, fumbling to pull her phone out of her bag, “My nephews and nieces, he’s going after my family.”

 

“Hondo has proof it’s the hospital, it fits his MO.” Streets voice was oddly calm for how fast he walking. He was trying to sooth her.

 

“He’s been smart this whole time! Leading us in different directions, confusing us so we don’t know what his plan is!”

 

“You think he used his history to his advantage, planting evidence to send us on a wild goose chase.” By the tone of his voice, Street was beginning to think it too.

 

“My family took the first plane back they could when they found out what happened, they’re landing  _ today _ Street.”

 

“Dammit.” Street pulled out his phone and wedged it between his ear and shoulder, hand tapping the chairs handle as it rang. Chris was focusing on her own phone, sending a message to her parents to get out of the airport as soon as they could and trying to keep the tears out of her eyes.

 

“Hondo!” Chris looked up at Street’s outburst and watched as he let out a breath through his nose, “We think we were wrong about the hospital, you need to get to Chris’ family at the airport right now.”

 

There was a pause, and for a split second Chris was terrified that Hondo wouldn’t believe him.

 

“I’ll send you the details on the way to HQ.” Street hung up and Chris raised her eyebrows at him.

 

“Is he going?”

 

“Mumphrey’s staying here, the rest of us will regroup at the airport.”

 

Chris closed her eyes and let out a breath she’d been holding, biting her tongue at the sting that came from not being part of the ‘us’. All that mattered right now was her family. They had to be safe.

 

Anger boiled inside her and for the most worrying moment of her life, she understood the killer.

 

If he hurt her family, she’d kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of Hondo and Tan, the chapter sort of got away from me.


	7. Last Chances and Grenades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FUCKING FINISHED IM SO SORRY.
> 
> Oh my god guys, it has been a fucking long month and I totally lost motivation for everything. All of your Kudos and comments really got me through it and I am back to updating! YAY
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and I won't blame you if you have to go back and reread to remember what was going on (I did, oops). Love you all!

Street didn’t like this. There was no way Hamilton could get inside an airport with that many grenades, so he had to be planning an attack just outside. People were going to die- Chris’ family was going to die if they didn’t stop him.

 

Mumphrey had called in ten minutes before to tell them the hospital was clear, now they were racing against the clock.

 

“How’s Chris doing?” Tan asked from his spot next to him. Street realized that he was the only one who hadn’t seen Chris. He’d already left HQ when Street got there to drop her off.

 

“She’s as good as you can expect,” Street answered, “I don’t know man. This whole thing is one hit after another.”

 

Tan nodded and turned frontwards, facing Deacon and Hondo, “What’s the plan here? We can’t evacuate everyone with causing panic.”

 

“The Captain had the airline cancel all incoming and outgoing flights due to technical issues, we just have to hope Chris’ family hasn’t arrived,” Hondo spoke up, face set.

 

“And that Hamilton is patient enough to wait,” Deacon added, “What happens if he decides to just take out as many people as possible?”

 

Hondo grunted and rested his head against the interior wall of Black Betty, “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

 

********

 

The room she’d been set up in was comfortable and bright, a water pitcher on a table and an open invitation to talk to Wendy if she needed it.

 

Chris hated it.

 

She should be with her team, finding the son of a bitch who had hurt so many people and saving her family. Instead, she was stuck. Stuck in that dub wheelchair with those dumb bandages on her stomach and hands.

 

Occasionally, she tried to wiggle her toes. Feeling all the more helpless when nothing happened.

 

Someone knocked on the door and Chris jumped, clearing her throat, “Who is it?”

 

“It’s Jess, can I come in?”

 

Blinking a few times and rubbing her hands across her face, Chris turned in her chair, “Yeah, go ahead Captain.”

 

Jessica opened the door, dark bags under her eyes and a relieved smile on her face, “Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Want to come see how things are going?”

 

Chris blinked, “You’re not going to ask me how I’m doing?”

 

“That seemed like a stupid question.” Jessica waved her hand for Chris to follow her, making no move to help push. Chris was grateful.

 

The main room was flooded with people, men and women Chris had never seen rushing around with files and loud voices, “Who are all these people?”

 

“Terrorist watch,” Jessica replied simply.

 

“But this isn’t a terrorist attack!”

 

“We know that, unfortunately, the general public isn’t as believing. These people are here to keep what’s happening under the radar.”

 

It made sense, but it also made Chris angry. This psycho was after her family, and the only thing those people were worried about was politics.

 

“Chris?”

 

Snapping out of it and looking up at Jessica, Chris took the headset handed to her, putting it on as Jessica does the same with her own.

 

“This is Captain Cortez, come in Hondo.”

 

_ “20-David, reporting, we’re pulling up on the airport now.” _

 

Chris’ breath hitched and she gripped the wheel of her chair, knuckles going white.

 

******** 

 

Deacon moved around the perimeter of the airport parking lot, Luca close behind him. He could see Street and Tan a little ways away. Hondo was still at the truck, radioing in and telling the Captain about what was going on.

 

Stomach twisting into a knot, Deacon realized Chris would be there too, waiting to see if her family was safe.

 

Deacon had promised himself he’d get the guy back in the hospital when he’d first seen Chris, small and broken and more fragile than she’d ever been, though not lacking the usual fire in her eyes. He intended to keep that promise.

 

“Hey Deke?” Luca asked from behind him.

 

Deacon rounded a corner, “What’s up.”

 

“You think Chris will get back on her feet?”

 

He had been pushing that thought away since he heard the news. He didn’t want to imagine what they’d do without her, and he didn’t want a replacement for her. There wasn’t anyone who could match her. 

 

Not to mention the she was his friend, and he wanted her to be happy.

 

Chris would never really be happy stuck in a wheelchair her whole life.

 

Nothing was definite, if the doctors didn’t know, they sure as hell didn’t. Deacon chanced a glance back at Luca, and upon seeing his face, nodded, “Yeah. I believe she will.”

 

He prayed to God he was right.

 

Ahead of them, Hondo yelled, and Luca and Deacon broke into a sprint, meeting Tan and Street halfway.

 

“Hondo!” Street called out, sliding over the hood of a car in his way.

 

A gunshot went off, echo bouncing off the cars and displacing the sound. Deacon held his arms out, stopping the other three, “Hold on, we don’t know where he is.”

 

For a few terrifying seconds, Deacon wondered if he’d have to go back to HQ and tell the Captain another team member had been shot. Tell Chris they failed.

 

And then Hondo shouted again. And the four of them are sprinting to the left, racing over and around cars until Hondo is in view, gun on the ground, hands in the air, Hamilton standing in front of him with a grenade at the ready and a bleeding arm.

 

It was Luca who stopped them that time, Deacon to worried to do anything practical.

 

“Me and Tan will circle around back,” Luca decided, “you two distract him, get his eyes off Hondo.”

 

It was a good plan, and Deacon made a note to tell him that later.

 

Street grabbed his arm and pulled him a little, protocol forgotten. If Hics was here he’d kill them. 

 

The two of them moved behind cars, staying out of sight until Tan nodded at them a few yards away, “Isaac Hamilton!”

 

Hamilton jumped and turned to look at Deacon, he scowled, “You really think guns will stop me?” he shook the hand holding the grenade as if to emphasize his point.

 

“He pulled the pin,” Hondo said, voice dripping with contempt, “The second he lets go..”

 

Hondo didn’t have to finish the sentence.

 

They’d walked into a live bomb situation with no way out.

 

“Where’s Alonso?” Hamilton demanded, entire body shaking.

 

Stepping up beside Hondo, Street glared, “Nowhere you can get to her.”

 

“No matter. I almost killed her, that would’ve been a mercy.”

 

Hondo had to grab Streets arm. The only thing holding Deacon back was the thought of his family, blood and found. He wasn’t going to die on them.

 

“Street, get the others and meet us at Black Betty,” He said evenly, wishing he could make Hondo go too.

 

Street opened his mouth to argue when Hondo gave him a look, “Yeah- okay, fine.”

 

Hamilton took a step forward, “If anyone leaves I blow us all up!”

 

Sharing a nod with Hondo, Deacon put his gun down, “No you won’t.”

 

“And why’s that?”

 

Glancing back at Street, Deacon tried to mentally tell him not to freak out about what he was about to say, “Because you won’t get to talk to Chris.”

 

That stalled Hamilton, and he slowly waved his free hand at Street, letting him go. Street furrowed his eyebrows and licked his lips before finally turning and running back to Black Betty, Tan and Luca on his heels.

 

Hondo pulled out his walkie-talkie and stepped closer to Hamilton, Deacon circled around, out of Hamilton’s view.

 

When Hamilton rested his hand at his side, the two pounced.

 

The grenade clicked.


End file.
